Revenge Kitchen
by pinkpaper
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Cho Ryeowook karena dibully saat masa SMA, Lee Sungmin mengorbankan gelar sarjana hukumnya untuk menjadi Cook Helper di Fords Restaurant, satu-satunya restoran peraih tiga bintang Michelin di Korea Selatan dimana adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, Celebrity Chef penghias layar kaca yang terkenal sangat arogan dan perfectionist. KyuMin. GS. Review?


**REVENGE KITCHEN**

 _a fanfiction by pinkpaper_

 **Welcome, This is Fords!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cook Helper yang anda minta telah berhasil kami dapatkan, Chef"

Cho Kyuhyun menggumam seadanya, kembali fokus pada ponsel yang sedari tadi menempel sempurna di telapak tangannya. Sesekali raut wajahnya tersenyum kemudian berubah menjadi datar. Jempolnya bergerak lincah diatas layar menaik turunkan sebuah artikel yang menurut Lee Donghae adalah sebuah artikel gosip yang mana dapat ditangkap oleh lirikan melirik lagi kearah raut wajah sang chef, keningnya berkerut dalam dengan mata yang menerawang tajam. Lee Donghae meneguk ludahnya lalu membuang wajahnya untuk tidak lagi mengarah kearah sang chef. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang kala sang Chef sudah mulai menggeram. Lee Donghae benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"BADEBAH!"

Ponsel hitam itu akhirnya mendarat sempurna dilantai dengan sekali lemparan chef muda itu. Kedua pundak bidangnya turun naik seiring dengan tempo nafasnya. Lee Donghae memutuskan untuk membungkan bibirnya serapat mungkin, melirik kearah layar ponsel hitam chef nya itu yang mulai retak di sudut kiri atas layarnya. Ini bukanlah ponsel pertama milik sang chef yang retak karena ia banting.

"Benahi seluruh isi restoran pagi ini dalam waktu satu jam tiga puluh lima menit, pastikan seluruh taplak meja restoran diganti dengan motif yang baru, pastikan warna yang kau pilih terlihat luxury dan cat ulang seluruh dinding restoran. Ganti semua furniture meja dan kursi restoran dengan nuansa british restaurant, dan pastikan untuk memajang bingkai sertifikat penghargaan tiga bintang Michelin untuk restoran ini dengan lokasi strategis yang dapat ditatap oleh pengunjung berdampingan dengan sertifikat penghargaan yang mengatas namakan namaku. Aku mau kau melakukannya sekarang, Sous Chef Lee"

Lee Donghae terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu kemudian mengangguk dan membungkukan badannya, menunggu hingga sang Chef mengangguk dan memberikannya aba-aba untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya. Cho Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, membantingkan tubuhnya untuk terduduk di sofa coklat tua kesukaannya diruang kerja pribadinya. Gosip miring tentang restorannya kembali muncul kepermukaan dan ia cukup muak untuk kali ini.

 _Fords Restaurant, Peraih Tiga Bintang Michelin Bernuansa Sama dengan Restoran Bintang Tiga ?_

Sederet judul artikel gosip yang baru saja ia baca melalui ponselnya terngiang dibenaknya dan benar-benar membuat dirinya panas. Bagaimana mungkin restoran bintang lima miliknya disamakan oleh para netizen bernuansa sama dengan restoran bitag tiga? Kyuhyun berusaha tertawa keras lalu menendang meja kaca kecil yang terpajang dihadapannya. Apakah ia perlu membuat sebuah plang disebelah nama restorannya dengan tulisan "THREE MICHELIN STARS" dengan cat emas dan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi tulisan itu? Haruskah?

 _Oh bajingan._

Kyuhyun bergumam, meneguk segelas wine merah yang telah ia persiapkan beberapa jam yang lalu dan meneguknya, membuat perasaannya lebih tenang walaupun hanya sedikit. Bagaimana mungkin hinaan hinaan artikel gosip itu terus menghujamnya? Demi Tuhan, restorannya bahkan dinobatkan sebagai satu-satunya restoran di Korea Selatan, bahkan diseluruh Korea yang meraih penghargaan tiga bintang Michelin.

Ia sendiri bukan seorang chef murahan yang hanya sekedar bisa memasak enak seperti koki-koki amatir di hotel berbintang. Ia jauh lebih terlatih, lima ribu kali lipat lebih terlatih untuk itu. Kyuhyun meneguk kembali wine merahnya, kembali menerawang saat masa-masa sulitnya dulu, dimana ia harus berjuang menamatkan pendidikan business school nya di Harvard namun harus putus ditengah jalan karena keluarga bodohnya itu tiba-tiba bangkrut, mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya untuk meneruskan posisinya menjadi CEO di perusahaan keluarganya dengan gelar sarjana bisnis dari Harvard. Ia kembali meletakkan gelasnya, melipatkan kedua tangannya didada lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Akan sangat menyenangkan apabila dulu ia benar-benar meraih gelar sarjana bisnis dari Harvard. Kyuhyun mendecih dalam tidur ayamnya, takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya, bagaimana mungkin ia berakhir dengan memegang pisau dan bahan bahan memasak sekarang sementara ia menghabiskan masa-masa mudanya dengan belajar berbisnis dan bermain saham? Harimau buta sekalipun bahkan mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang chef benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan "aura berbisnis" yang ia dapati dari orang-orang semasa ia bersekolah dulu, Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengerti dunia kuliner? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat telur goreng berasa seperti steak saat kau memakannya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun, si jenius yang pandai bermain saham di masa masa SMA nya dulu malah menjadi seorang chef yang tampil diacara-acara televisi? Memikirkannya pun selalu membuat dahinya berkerut dalam.

Tiba-tiba ponsel nya berdering kencang, membuat ia langsung membuka cepat kedua kelopak matanya dan meraih ponsel retak yang sedari tadi tergeletak dilantai sehabis ia banting. Dengan malas ia menekan tombol answer dari layarnya, menunggu sang penelepon mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dari sana.

"Oh, Chef, maaf mengganggu pagi anda, apakah anda sibuk?"

Kyuhyun masih mengeratkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya, menutup matanya lalu membenarkan kancing kemeja putihnya yang terlepas.

"Tidak direktur Kang, saya tidak sibuk pagi ini" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Apakah anda baru bangun tidur, Chef?"

Suara dari sana seperti berbasa-basi baginya, membuat Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, saya sedang mengecek pemasukan restoran dan baru saja menyelesaikannya hingga anda menelepon saya pagi ini" balasnya cepat.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu Chef" suara Direktur Kang terlihat begitu sumringah dan Kyuhyun mendesis ketika ia mulai tahu maksud dari tua bangka yang meneleponnya ini.

"Saya ingin menawari Chef Cho untuk menjadi juri di kompetisi memasak diacara televisi kami. Seperti yang anda ketahui, Chef Cho, para pemirsa dirumah mengirmkan begitu banyak SMS meminta anda menjadi salah satu juri di acara tersebut"

Kyuhyun mendengus, menghela nafasnya cepat lalu menggumam pelan, membuat sang penelepon dibalik sana makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Anda menerimanya bukan, Chef Cho? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Celebrity Chef seperti anda, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya anda menjadi juri bukan?"

"Oh baiklah Direktur Kang, saya mengalah" Kyuhyun meneguk kembali wine merahnya sembari mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja kerjanya. "kapan acara itu dimulai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Chef Cho menerima tawaran menjadi juri di acara memasak baru minggu depan"

Kim Jongwoon menaikkan nada suaranya dengan suara nyaring. Keringat benar-benar mengcur deras diwajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terduduk disalah satu kursi restoran yang beberapa saat lalu telah diganti menjadi nuansa british, mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Si brengsek itu benar-benar mengerjai kita"

Zhoumi mengangguk lalu tertawa terbahak kala Lee Donghae melempar apron memasaknya kelantai, tidak menghiraukan Jongwoon yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang bertapa beruntungnya chef mereka yang selalu mengisi acara-acara memasak di saluran televisi nasional dengan beberapa penonton wanita yang tergila-gila akan chef mereka itu. Tak heran pengunjung restoran mereka adalah gadis-gadis SMA dan beberapa pegawai kantoran yang menabung beberapa bulan lamanya untuk menikmati masakan Celebrity Chef peraih tiga bintang Michelin.

"Jadi, Chef menyuruh kita merombak isi restoran ini karena gosip murahan yang beredar di naver itu?"

Zhoumi menaikkan suaranya disusul dengan anggukan Donghae, lalu pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, membuat Zhoumi mengumpat dengan beberapa kata kotor yang setengahnya tidak dimengerti Donghae. Jongwoon meraih gelas yang telah berhasil ia isi dengan air dingin, menelannya hingga hawa dingin yang menyegarkan meluncur sempurna di kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Bajingan itu benar-benar diberkati" Zhoumi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat diseberang kursi Jongwoon, merebut gelas berisi air dingin yang ada digenggaman Jongwoon lalu meneguknya paksa.

"Itu minumanku, brengsek"

Jongwoon mengumpat diiringi oleh tegukan terakhir Zhoumi. Pria itu meletakkan gelas milik Jongwoon dengan nafas tersengal. Sungguh, mengecat ulang restoran dan bergotong royong mengganti meja dan kursi bukanlah hal yang enteng, apalagi hal tersebut hanya dikerjakan oleh tiga orang pria saja. Zhoumi benar-benar mengutuk Cho Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula siapa yang berani menentang Chef secara langsung didepan wajahnya?" Donghae tiba-tiba berceletuk, membuat Jongwoon dan Zhoumi menoleh kearahnya. "Dia yang membuat restoran ini meraih tiga bintang Michelin, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila dengan menjadi Sous Chef di restoran ini"

Zhoumi dan Jongwoon menghela nafas hampir bersamaan, semakin gencar untuk merutuki Cho Kyuhyun dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang berani menentang sang Chef, bahkan Chef –chef ternama di Korea pun terlihat gemetar ketika berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun diacara televisi. Cho Kyuhyun seperti dianugerahi bakat untuk menjadi seorang koki tanpa cela.

"Aku muak membahas dia" Jongwoon kembali berucap. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Cook Helper yang kau wawancarai kemarin?"

Jongwoon menepuk pundak Donghae dan pria itu membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, pertanda bahwa wawancara mencari seorang Cook Helper untuk Fords Restaurant benar-benar sukses.

"Kalian pasti terkejut tentang Cook Helper kita yang baru ini" Donghae tersenyum sumringah. "Seorang gadis yang baru saja menerima gelar nya sebagai sarjana hukum"

Jongwoon dan Zhoumi terbelak secara bersamaan, saling memandang dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang dungu. Donghae tersenyum kecil, melipat tangannya didada lalu menerawang. Gadis itu pastilah memiliki mental yang besar dengan mempertaruhkan gelar sarjana hukumnya dan memilih menjadi seorang cook helper di restoran ini. Presepsi bahwa gadis itu sangat gegabah memenuhi otaknya sejak wawancara kemarin, dimana gadis itu memberi penjelasan bahwa ia baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya.

"Gadis yang menarik, sepertinya" Zhoumi tertawa lalu merangkul Jongwoon, mengajak pria itu untuk tertawa pula bersamanya. "Bagaimana wajahnya? Tubuhnya? Wataknya? Apakah ia seksi seperti model atau bagaimana?"

Donghae tersenyum, mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu merangkul kedua pria yang sedang asyik berimajinasi tentang cook helper baru mereka.

"Kalian akan melihatnya sendiri nanti, teman"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari imajinasi mereka.

Bahkan ini sangat jauh dari kata seksi.

Zhoumi dan Jongwoon mendengus, memasang raut wajah yang menggambarkan 'sangat muak', membuat Donghae ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Well, nona Lee Sungmin, selamat datang di Fords Restaurant dan selamat atas terpilihnya anda untuk menjadi Cook Helper di restoran ini. Saya Lee Donghae, posisi saya adalah Sous Chef , bawahan langsung dari Executive Chef restoran ini. Tugas saya adalah mengawasi kelancaran kerja didapur dan menyusun menu untuk restoran atas arahan Executive chef. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan beberapa tim dapur kepada anda demi rasa kenyamanan dalam bekerja. Ini Zhoumi, Chef de Partie restoran ini, dia yang akan memberikan briefing untuk anda nantinya dan yang akan menjadi atasan anda. Sementara yang ini adalah Kim Jongwoon, Commis direstoran ini, yang disana ada Shin Dong Hee, ia juga merupakan Commis. Anda bisa meminta bantuan mereka apabila mendapat kesusahan nantinya. Kami juga mempunyai satu orang Commis lain yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, tapi dia belum datang. Salam perkenalan anda dengan Lee Hyukjae bisa anda lakukan nanti. Tugas anda disini adalah sebagai pembantu dari commis dalam pengolahan makanan seperti memotong-motong sayuran, membersihkan ikan atau kerang, mencuci sayuran, memanaskan sup atau makanan lainnya, dan sejenis pekerjaan itu. Apabila ada yang belum anda mengerti, silakan bertanya pada Chef de Partie. Selamat datang di keluarga Fords Restaurant, nona Lee Sungmin"

Lee Sungmin membungkuk, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan yang terlihat tidak bersemangat oleh anggota dapur dan membuat Donghae tersenyum. Pria itu mendekat kearah Sungmin yang masih membungkuk, menepuk pundaknya lalu berbalik meninggalkan dapur yang belum mereka sentuh untuk pagi itu. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup dan merutuk didalam hatinya. Chef de Partie yang bernama Zhoumi itu meliriknya dengan tajam seperti ingin menikam jantung gadis itu dalam-dalam. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum manis, mendekat kearah Zhoumi hingga membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mohon bantuan anda, Chef de Partie"

Sungmin membungkuk lagi lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kearah Zhoumi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu mengangguk lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jadi, Lee Seojin…."

"Nama saya Lee Sungmin, Chef de Partie" ucapnya terbata.

Zhoumi mendengus.

"Ya baiklah Lee Sungmin, kau tahu bukan apa tugasmu disini? Kau bertugas untuk mengiris sayuran, mencuci sayuran, mebersihkan seafood atau bahan-bahan makanan lainnya atas perintah dari commis. Dan jangan membuat kekacauan"

"Tentu, chef de partie"

Sungmin membungkuk kembali, membuat Zhoumi makin jengah oleh gadis itu. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membungkuk. Donghae benar-benar payah mencari seorang Cook helper. Bagaimana mungkin ia meloloskan gadis yang sepertinya terlihat 'tidak berguna' ini untuk membantu mereka di dapur? Zhoumi akan merasa sangat bersyukur apabila gadis itu berpenampilan cantik dan seksi seperti yang ada dibayangannya bersama Jongwoon pagi tadi. Kenyataannya, gadis itu benar-benar meiliki wajah standard an berpenampilan sangat culun dengan tubuh mungilnya, ditambah lagi dengan apron hitam kebesaran yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Zhoumi menjauhinya dan mulai mengambil beberapa daging sapi mentah dari kulkas dan menciumi aroma daging itu. Sunmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru restoran, mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat lalu mengatur nafasnya agar menjadi lebih teratur. Ia benar-benar harus mengingat tujuannya untuk menjadi cook helper ditempat ini.

"Commis Kim"

Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak kecil memanggil Jongwoon yang mulai meninggalkannya lalu beralih pada seikat daun bawang diatas meja dapur. Jongwoon mengerutkan dahinya, menatap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Cho Ryeowook sering berada disini?"

Sungmin berucap dengan hati-hati dan mengecilkan suaranya, membuat Jongwoon sedikit terbelak dan mengentikan aktifitasnya membuka ikatan tali daun bawang segar ditangannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari adik Chef Cho?" Jongwoon menjawab sinis, memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah seikat daun bawang yang belum terbuka ikatannya itu.

"Saya hanya penasaran" Sungmin berucap dengan terbata. "Saya benar-benar mengidolakan Cho Ryeowook, dia fashion designer handal dengan rancangan gaun yang sangat indah"

Jongwoon menghela nafasnya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jengah lalu berbalik untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Dia hanya datang saat makan siang, lagipula kau jangan bermimpi untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya, menjabat tangannya atau meminta tanda tangannya, apalagi dengan cook helper seperti kau. Dari tim dapur disini, dia hanya mau berbicara dengan sous chef dan kakaknya saja"

Jongwoon menggeram dan membuat Sungmin menggerutu dalam hatinya.

 _Sial._

Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, si brengsek Cho Ryeowook itu hanya datang pada saat makan siang dan ini benar-benar berita buruk baginya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menjalankan rencananya apabila gadis bajingan itu hanya datang saat makan siang? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau gegabah.

 _Sebentar lagi Cho Ryeowook, sebentar lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda ingin bertemu dengan cook helper yang baru, Chef?'

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Donghae yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruangannya, berbicara hal memuakkan yang dinilai mengganggu pemikiran indahnya tentang menu yang akan ia gunakan untuk hari ini, membuyarkan seluruh ide dalam otaknya dan membuat otaknya seketika menjadi kosong.

"Sous Chef Lee" Kyuhyun menggeram, membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah seorang Executive Chef sangat diwajibkan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang bertugas sebagai pembersih kotoran kerang, pencuci piring dan pemotong sayuran?"

Kyuhyun mencoba meredam emosinya, menggeram lagi kearah Donghae sehingga membuat pria itu menjadi makin gentar kepada dirinya. Apakah menawarkan untuk memperkenalkan pekerja baru kepada seorang Executive Chef itu adalah salah satu kesalahan besar?

"Tidak sama sekali, Chef"

Suara Donghae terdengar sangat pelan, diiringi dengan gebrakan meja oleh Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa pikiran Kyuhyun sangat berat hari ini.

"Sudah jam buka, siapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan siang, menu hari ini adalah Roasted Pumpkin Agnolotti with Guanciale, Sage and Amaretti Biscuit. Periksa stok labu digudang penyimpanan dan bawa keluar kemeja dapur, aku sendiri yang akan memilih labu mana yang akan digunakan"

"Baik, Chef"

Donghae membungkuk lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkaghkan kakinya secepat mungkin lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun secepat yang ia bisa. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan Chef itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sementara Kyuhyun meraih chef coat hitam miliknya yang tergeletak sempurna diatas sofa coklatnya, memakainya secepat kilat lalu segera mungkin melangkah cepat keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menuju kearah dapur dengan bayangan labu mana yang harus ia pilih untuk menu makan siang kali ini.

Pandangan matanya menusuk tajam ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju area dapur, mendapati para pegawainya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Donghae telah membawa keluar semua labu yang mereka punya lalu meletakkannya dengan sangat manis diatas meja dapur. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat kearah labu-labu itu, meraih beberapa buah labu lalu melemparkannya dengan santai kearah lantai yang mana menurutnya sangat tidak pantas untuk dikomsumsi dan teriakan meledak benar-benar memenuhi penjuru restoran dan kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar panas saat ini.

"Oh Fuck" Kyuhyun menggeram, semakin melempar beberapa labu kelantai. "Ini yang kalian builang bahan makanan? Bagaimana mungkin kita menghidangkan labu busuk seperti inbi kepada para pelanggan? Apa arti tiga bintang Michelin untuk restoran ini hah?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengamuk, menggebrak meja dapur lalu menatap nyalang kearah penjuru dapur.

"Aku ingin Chef de Partie mengangkat mulutnya untuk memberikanku penjelasan akan hal ini"

Zhoumi terlihat cukup gemetaran dan ia berhasil melangkah maju dengan langkah yang tersendat dan nafas yang cukup tersengal-sengal. Sang chef terlihat seperti seekor singa yang kerasukan hantu dan ini adalah wajah terseram miliknya yang pernah Zhoumi lihat semasa ia bekerja di Fords.

"Maaf Chef, tapi menurut saya labu-labu ini dalam kondisi yang baik, saya tidak melihat kebusukan sekalipun"

Seketika beberapa buah labu melayang menghantam tubuh Zhoumi hingga membuat tubuhnya hampir limbung. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan muak sambil terus melemparkan beberapa labu kearah tubuhnya.

"BAIK KATAMU? APAKAH KAU LIHAT LABU PUCAT DAN MENEKUK KEDALAM SEPERTI INI BAIK? APA YANG ADA DALAM OTAKMU SEBENARNYA? KOTORAN ANJING KAH YANG ADA DALAM OTAKMU?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat seluruh staf dapur tercengang dan Zhoumi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Omongan pedas sang Chef memang sudah tak heran bagi mereka, namun ini benar-benar masalah sepele menurut mereka, dan mereka semua membenarkan perkataan Zhoumi dalam hati, labu-labu yang dibuang Kyuhyun kelantai adalah labu dengan kondisi yang normal bahkan sangat layak untuk dimakan.

Tapi siapa yang berani menentang Executive Chef? Semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun seolah-olah terlihat sangat benardan membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang dungu. Pria itu benar-benar menuntut kesempurnaan dan sama sekali tidak mau ada terlihat sedikitpun cacat walaupun hanya samar. Ia ingin segalanya sempurna, mulus dan mengesankan.

"Bersihkan semua labu-labu yang berada dilantai, buang semua dan jangan biarkan satupun labu busuk itu berada didapurku. Kita akan memakai labu yang aku pilihkan diatas meja dapur untuk menjadi bahan menu makan siang kita hari ini. Kerjakan sekarang"

"Ya Chef"

Semuanya berteriak kompak walaupun ada nada ketakutan dari teriakan mereka. Semuanya bekerja, membersihkan labu-labu yang dilempar sang Chef dan mengelap lantai yang terkena bekas pecahan labu. Semuanya bekerja dalam keheningan, tapi Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana sembari melipatkan tangannya didada, hanya melirik kearah para pegawai yang berusaha membuang semua labu-labu itu.

 _Orang-orang dungu_ pikirnya, sembari menatap lekat kearah labu-labu yang bertengger manis diatas meja pilihannya. Makan siang untuk kali ini haruslah sempurna.

"Maaf saya baru kembali"

Suara teriakan dengan lengkingan kecil memenuhi restoran, membuat semua mata melirik kearah sumber suara yang membungkukan badannya kecil. Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, tifdak menolehkan kepala sama sekali dan masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang melipat kedua tangannya didada. Si sumber suara itu benar-benar telah masuk kedalam sarang singa dan Kyuhyun ingin tertawa keras dalam hatinya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah dapur, menatap heran kepada seluruh pegawai yang terlihat sangat sibuk mengangkat dan membersihkan beberapa labu yang tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai.

 _Ada apa dengan orang-orang bodoh ini?_

Ia masih berkutat dalam pemikirannya ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang dilipat didada, melirik tajam kearahnya dengan pancaran aura emosi yang sangat kental sehingga membuat dirinya sedikit gugup. Pakaian pria itu hitam, berbeda sendiri dengan chef coat putih yang mereka semua kenakan, dan gilanya pria itu hanya berdiri disana menyaksikkan pegawai yang lain membersihkan labu.

 _Apa-apaan dia? Apakah itu Lee Hyukjae?_

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya mendekat kearah sosok yang ia yakini 'Lee Hyukjae', commis yang disebutkan Donghae sebelumnya. Ia makin melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok pria itu, membungkukkan badannya lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Nama saya Lee Sungmin, Cook Helper yang baru bertugss pertama kalinya direstoran ini, senang bertemu dengan anda Commis Lee Hyukjae. Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner kerja yang baik. Mohon bantuannya"

Semua mata terbelak, bahkan mereka sangat kesusahan untuk sekedar meneguk ludah mereka. Sungmin masih setia menyodorkan tangannya dan berusaha tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya tak percaya, apakah pendengarannya bermasalah? Demi Tuhan, ia dicap sebagai seorang Commis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu dan Cook Helper ini meminta bantuan dan kerja sama kepadanya? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa meredam lagi emosinya.

"Saya mohon maafkan dia Chef, ini hari pertamanya bekerja ditempat ini dan sepertinya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Chef atau mengenali Chef, mohon maafkan dia"

Donghae membungkuk sangat dalam, membuat Sungmin terlonjak dan refleks melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang untuk mundur.

"C…Chef?" ucap Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, menatap tajam kearah Sungmin yang sedari tadi mulai bergetar karena ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Executive Chef sekaligus pemilik restoran disini" Kyuhyun menyeringai, menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya membeku. "Kau terlihat bersemnagat sekali untuk bekerja bersamaku disini nona Lee, tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan Lee Hyukjae"

Suara Kyuhyun begitu dalam dan terdengar sangat meremehkan, membuat Sungmin makin menunduk dan keringat dinginnya benar-benar hampir menetes kelantai. Oh betapa dungunya dia.

"C…Chef maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau anda Chef, saya ….."

"Cukup dan angkat kaki dari sini segera dan kau Sous Chef Lee, pastikan untuk menyiapkan surat pengunduran dirimu apabila kau mencari cook helper lain berotak keledai seperti dirinya, Oh bahkan keledai lebih pintar dibanding dirinya."

Sungmin membelakkan matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dengan rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya datar, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh sampai ia mendengar Sungmin berteriak.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memecatku, Chef Cho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

Maaf respon untuk Fly With Me dan DID kayaknya tidak memuaskan dan membuat saya ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk para pe-review di fanfiction-fanfiction saya walaupun lama update. Terimakasih. Saya gabisa apa-apa tanpa para pereview.


End file.
